bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Report to the Seireitei! Special Promotion!
:The Seijin Temple had fallen under attack! With the Masters and respective Apprentices and Initiates scattered, the enemy appeared to have the upper hand. Minato and Satoshi confront the leader in an attempt to expel the invading forces. With a final strike from Minato's enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, and the counterattacks by the Masters of the Order, the invaders are defeated. But what do these events spell for the future...? Return to Seireitei Hours after the invading forces were forced to retreat following the death of their commander, several Seijin gathered in various parts of the temple to repair all damage done to the buildings and surrounding areas. But ironically enough, while Satoshi also had to partake in the restoration, Minato was summoned to the Grand Hall of the temple's main building. He was seen on his knees, facing forward as two men and one woman were standing in front of him, one man in the middle while the other two flanked him. The woman on the right was Retsu Unohana, head of the Medical forces, while the man on the left was Naoya Hōsōkaya, head of Seijin Foreign Affairs. The man standing amidst these two aforementioned Seijin was Hisōka Kūrūme, one of the most respected Masters in all of the Order. "Initiate, Kuramoto Minato." Hisōka began. Minato looked up at the blond man. "Yes sir." he answered. Hisōka's eyes narrowed. "We have been requested by Captain Suzaku Kawahiru of the Sixth Division and Captain-Commander Mikami Karasumori to have you brought to the Seireitei city, post haste." Minato's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had always heard of the Seireitei, the Gotei 13, and even met some of its seated officers two years ago, but never did he step foot into the Shinigami military base. But besides this, he wondered for what possible reason the two aforementioned Captains wanted with him. Even more suspicious, why now? Just after this strange assault on the temple by the mysterious men dressed in black. Why now all of a sudden? Despite Minato's meticulous nature, he decided not to overthink this. He nodded in response. "Yes sir, I understand." Hisōka then brought his hand toward Naoya. "Master Hōsōkaya will be escorting you to the Seireitei. Please prepare for departure within the hour." -- Twenty minutes following the meeting, Minato arrived at his dorm room, where Satoshi was sitting at the desk chair. "So, I heard the news. You're headin' for the Seireitei." Satoshi noted. Minato nodded in response. "Apparently they wish to see me... for some reason." Satoshi chuckled softly. "Just make sure you get back safely. I'd kick your ass if you ended up dying out there." "Heh... No worries. If I died, who'd be around to kick your ass?" Minato grinned, thrusting his hand forward in the shape of a fist, which collided with Satoshi's fist as well. "Count on it." The City of the Shinigami Rukongai was truly immense and diverse. Minato's vision aimed in all directions, never before seeing the Rukon districts with his own eyes. District 1: Junrinan was an interesting place. People dressed in old-style kimono and kosode, and among the civilians, were some Shinigami dressed in their standard black uniform, conversing among the Rukongai civilians. Naoya was walking beside the young boy, and chuckled gently. "Relax Minato-kun, don't want to seem to anxious." They soon arrived at the open gates of the Seireitei, surrounded by eighteen beings with white face-coverings. The duo walked in the middle of the two lines these beings formed, entering into the massive city. Minato's mouth opened in surprised, gazing in awe at the structures that comprised Seireitei. Naoya turned to notice Minato's look of excitement, shaking his head as he chuckled once more. Soon after their walk through Seireitei, they arrived at their desired location: the Sixth Division barracks. The door was a flaky white with a large black inscription of the number six in japanese. Naoya opened the large door as the two entered. Minato caught the gaze of two young men, both dressed in white robes. One was far shorter than the other, having messy white hair while the other was more of a teenager in appearance, with semi-long purple hair. But then one other person was standing next to these two men. A young girl with brown hair, and once he saw her, his eyes widened in complete shock. "No... No way..." The young girl formed a soft smile. "It's been a long time, Minato-san." Promotion... and an Old Friend "H...Hi..." Minato stared in awe and disbelief. "Hinata-san!" Minato yelled out. Hinata could only giggle. "Still as loud as ever, huh Minato-san?" she answered with a bright smile. "But I... You were... Why are you here?" he asked, calming down somewhat. She lowered her arms, and kept her smile. "I was promoted to the Third Seat of the Sixth Division... about seven months ago." "Congratulations! That's amazing! You have to te-" "Ahem." sounded the teenage man in the white robe. Minato immediately shut up and faced the man, as did Hinata. "Kuramoto, I'm afraid pleasantries will have to wait." he stated. Naoya rubbed the back of his head. "It's a pleasure, Suzaku-taichō. Mikami-sōtaichō." "To you as well, Master Hōsōkaya." Mikami answered dryly. But Suzaku paid no heed, his attention still toward Minato and Hinata. "You've been called here because we plan to assign you a post." he began. "A post? What do you mean?" Minato asked. "With your abilities, it is important that you be put to beneficial use, and as such, we have decided to name you..." "...Spirit Detective." he finished. Minato's eyes narrowed a bit. "Spirit... Detective?" Suzaku nodded. "The Spirit Detective is a post that was once abolished, but in this case, we have decided to reinstate the position and name you its holder." "Spirit Detective, namely you, will work directly under me. You will be assigned cases by me, and you will be expected to finish them. As well as file a report to me." Minato's eyes retained his seriousness. "So... in other words, I'm becoming your lap dog." Suzaku's eyes narrowed as well. "Considering your status as a Jinki Fragment, it is either this... or imprisonment. I cannot allow you to wander about as you please. If you refuse to accept this, I'll have no choice but to restrain you... Here." he demanded. At this, Minato's teeth grit in response, but reluctantly, he nodded. "...Understood... I accept." -- The meeting concluded, and Minato stood at the outside of the barracks as he awaited Naoya to conclude his discussions with the two Captains. Hinata soon joined him. "Don't let him get to you. Captain Kawahiru means well." Hinata assured. Minato's attention was quickly caught. "Huh? Captain... Kawahiru? he asked. "But that's..." Hinata nodded. "Yes. I hadn't realized until about a month ago when Captain Kawahiru told me. He is Master Seireitou's son." "He had a son...?" Minato pondered, but then his thoughts drifted elsewhere. "Speaking of which... where is he? I haven't been able to go to the Human World for two years... How is Master Seireitou doing?" Hinata's eyes drifted away. "I... don't know. After my promotion, I returned to the Dojang a month later. Neither him nor Lady Saori was there... and I couldn't track their spirit energies either..." Minato's head lowered a bit. "Master..." he muttered. Intruder... or is She? Moments later, Naoya and the two Captains had walked out of the barracks. But rather timely, several men approached the barracks as well, dressed in black and face-coverings. "Sōtaichō, we found a strange woman at the gates of the Seireitei!" Mikami's lazy eyes drifted over in attendance. "Hm?" Two more men walked over as well, holding a young woman with blue hair whom was struggling to get free. "Let go of me, you assholes!" she yelled. Mikami walked over, as the young woman broke free of the two. "Hey, you! Shrimpy!" "H...huh? Shrimpy...?" Mikami voiced in protest, as calm as ever. "I'm looking for Kawahiru Seireitou!" Minato's eyes widened quickly. "Where is he?!" she yelled as loud as she was. Minato stepped forward. "Just what is your relation to him?" At this, the young woman's angry demeanor pulled a complete 180, her face becoming riddled with joyous emotion. "I want to find my beloved and make him my husband~!" "Ehhhhhh?" came out of the mouths of every person there, especially Minato. Minato soon after burst out in laughter. The young girl then resumed her angry composure, "Stop laughing, you bastard!" Suzaku was the next to answer. "What is your name?" The girl then looked over toward the Captain. "Rūka. Ishida Rūka." "Ishida... You're a Quincy." Suzaku deduced. Rūka nodded, as Mikami and Naoya narrowed their eyes as a result. "You have nerve... coming to this place after what the Vandenreich attempted to do years ago. And what's more, making such absurd declarations." he responded, closing his eyes. "At any rate... Suzaku turned his back on Rūka and faced Minato, handing him a piece of paper. "This will be your first case as Detective. Take Third Seat Kūsūhana with you." he began, and then faced Rūka. "...And take the crazy Quincy girl as well. If she's so bent on finding my father, then why not have her join you. A Spirit Detective is expected to have a small team during his cases." he stated, as Rūka began yelling in protest. Minato stared down at the paper, revealing several instructions on official stationary. "My... first case." Suzaku had his hands full with Rūka's nonsense, but Minato nevertheless, bowed in response. "I will complete it." *Name// Minato Kuramoto *Age// 19 *Height// 5'11" *Weight// 151 lbs *Blood Type// AB- *Occupation// Spirit Detective ~END~ :Next: First Case, the Spirit Detective Trio Departs!